The Faberry Night Before The Wedding
by youlightupmyway
Summary: Continuação "The Faberry Proposal" - AU - A noite antes do casamento...


**Madrugada de sábado - Lima,Ohio **

Ela mexe na cama mais uma vez,tentando encontrar um posição confortável. Na mesinha ao lado de sua cama,o relógio mostra 01:11am. _"Inacreditável.." _Ela pensa. Seu casamento é daqui algumas horas,e ela ainda não conseguiu dormir.

Quinn suspira e senta na cama, coça sua cabeça e olha ao redor. O quarto não é o mesmo em que ela fica todas as vezes que vem visitar seus sogros em Ohio. Ela fica no quarto de Rachel,onde em sua opinião, é mais confortável do que esse em que ela está. Desde que ela veio para Ohio, a quatro dias atrás, ela tem sofrido de insônia. Ela está acostumada a ter Rachel deitada ao seu lado,dormindo abraçadas, e desde que chegou, elas têm dormido em quartos separados. E ela sente falta do corpo da morena junto ao seu.

Rachel sugeriu veio para Lima,cuidar de todos os preparativos, já que o casamento seria na mansão de seus pais, e Quinn ficou em New York. Ela não gostava de ficar longe de sua amada,um vazio preenchia seu coração ao chegar em casa todas as noites e não ter Rachel esperando-a.

Ela deita e começa a olhar para o teto, pensando em como será daqui algumas horas no jardim da mansão Berry, onde o casamento será realizado. Quinn suspira ao pensar em Rachel com seu vestido de noiva, e dá um grande sorriso com seu pensamento. Ela começa a se perguntar o que Rachel está fazendo. Ao virar seu rosto,na mesinha ao lado de sua cama, o relógio mostra 01:21am,ela volta a olhar o teto, no quarto a um pouco de luz,devido as lâmpadas acesas do jardim,que fica em frente ao quarto onde ela está. Quinn começa a se irritar com a falta de sono e pela 'faixa de luz que invade seu quarto.

Quinn escuta alguns passos e logo uma voz. _"Vamos Britt-Britt,eu quero te mostrar algo.."_ Santana fala. Brittany e Santana começam a rir, e fazem bastante barulho tentando entrar no quarto; o quarto delas fica ao lado do de Quinn, e ela se arrepende profundamente de ter permitido elas ficarem no mesmo corredor em que ela. Quinn ama suas amigas,de verdade; elas são um trio desde quando estavam na 'high school', mas as duas muitas vezes passam dos limites, adoram beber,são barulhentas e fazem sexo em qualquer lugar. Um forte estrondo,faz com que Quinn levante e vá em direção a porta para ver o que está acontecendo.

Ela abre a porta e olha para o lado do quarto de suas amigas; Brittany está encostada na porta do quarto, enquanto Santana beija seu pescoço e passa suas mãos na coxa da dançarina. Quinn revira os olhos,e chama a atenção de suas amigas. Elas se separam,olham para Quinn e começam a rir.

"_Hey façam menos barulho,por favor, têm gente tentando dormir aqui.."_ Quinn fala irritada.

"_Nós não conseguimos entrar.." _Santana fala toda atrapalhada,seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto beber. Quinn percebe que suas amigas estão bêbadas,ela se aproxima para ajudá-las. Ao se aproximar das amigas,Quinn sente um forte cheiro de bebida.

"_Posso saber onde foram?" _Quinn pergunta curiosa. _"Nós fomos a um bar..com o primo da Rachel,aquele do moicano.." _ Santana responde se apoiando em sua namorada. _"Noah, o nome dele é Noah.." _Brittany fala eufórica por ter lembrado o nome do rapaz.

"_Eu não acredito que vocês foram beber no dia do meu casamento,eu preciso de vocês pela manhã do meu lado naquele altar.." _Quinn fala irritada cruzando seus braços_. "Santana você é minha madrinha e Brittany você é a dama de honra da Rachel..Ai meu Deus..Rachel,se ela descobrir que vocês saíram para beber,ela vai acabar com vocês..ela vai me matar por ter permitido isso.." _Quinn passa a mão em seu rosto,enfurecida. Brittany e Santana abaixam a cabeça e começam olhar para o chão,envergonhadas.

"_Okay, vocês vão entrar nesse quarto e vão dormir,pela manhã tomem quantos advil for necessários para acabar com a ressaca,então vocês vão agir como se nada disse tivesse acontecido e Rachel não vai ficar sabendo de nada,ela não precisa de outra preocupação,ela já está nervosa o suficiente,com medo de nada dar certo."_ Quinn consente com a cabeça,confirmando para si mesma que é um bom plano.

Ela abre a porta do quarto de suas amigas. _"Uau,como você conseguiu abrir!?"_ Pergunta Brittany surpresa,pois ela tinha tentado abrir a porta mais não conseguiu então Santana e ela começaram a beijar. Quinn ignora a pergunta de sua amiga,e faz um sinal com a mão para elas entrarem. _"Agora vão dormir!" _Quinn ordenou,Brittany e Santana entram no quarto e Quinn fecha a porta. Ela caminha até a porta de seu quarto,mas não entra, fica ali encarando a porta aberta,cogitando a ideia de ir até o quarto de Rachel,que fica no andar' de cima.

Quinn sobe as escadas cuidadosamente, tentando não fazer barulho. Ela chega ao corredor do quarto de Rachel,e dá pequenos passos na ponta de seus pés; o quarto de seus sogros também fica naquele corredor e ser pega por eles não seria algo legal'. Ao chegar em frente ao quarto de Rachel,ela toca a porta gentilmente',de forma que só quem está dentro do quarto possa escutar. Ela se surpreende ao ver a porta se abrindo e revelando um morena baixinha,sorridente ao ver Quinn. Rachel a puxa pelo braço e em seguida fecha a porta. Quinn sorri quando Rachel começa a beijá-la,aparentemente ela não era a única que não conseguia dormir.

"_Rachel Berry,o que a senhorita faz acordada à essa hora!?" _Quinn a pergunta com um tom de voz 'brincalhão.

"_O mesmo que você,eu não conseguia dormir..." _ Rachel é interrompida quando Quinn começa a beijar. _"Hey Quinnie, não foi você que ontem no jantar concordou com sua mãe em que devíamos seguir toda á tradição, e nãs nos vermos antes da cerimônia. Se ela descobre que você invadiu meu quarto no meio da noite, ela vai virar uma fera'.." _

"_Rachel,eu só concordei com isso para que ela se acalmasse,e acho que já quebramos todas as tradições religiosas' dos meus pais.." _ Quinn começa a beijar o pescoço de Rachel. _"..Eu sinto sua falta.." _Ela fala entre os beijos que deposita no ombro de Rachel, vai subindo seus beijos pelo pescoço de Rachel até chegar em sua boca. Quinn segurava à cintura de Rachel, enquanto as duas se beijavam com desejo,dando pequenos passos em direção a cama.

Quinn caiu em cima de sua noiva,ao chegarem na cama, passava seus dedos,subindo e descendo, delicadamente na coxa da diva. Ela quebrou o beijo e sentou sobre Rachel, começou a tirar a blusa do pijama que usava, e a jogou em algum canto do quarto. Volta a beijar sua noiva com muito desejo, depositando pequenos beijos por toda pele exposta de Rachel. Elas mudam a posição,fazendo com que Rachel fique por cima,ela tira sua camisola,e começa a puxar a calça do pijama de Quinn. _"Eu te amo Quinn Fabray." _ Rachel fala ao olhar nos olhos de sua noiva. Quinn sorriu e começou a beijar sua noiva,mais apaixonada do que nunca. Logo,elas começam explorar seus corpos, com muito desejo,por várias vezes até o cansaço chegar. Quinn,finalmente conseguiu dormir, abraçada à sua noiva.

**06:00am - sábado. **

A casa estava um verdadeiro caos, os organizadores e suas equipes chegavam correndo de um lado para o outro com arranjos de flores,cadeiras, e outras decorações. Mesmo a cerimônia sendo realizada no jardim,seria uma grande festa',afinal é o casamento de duas das maiores celebridades da atualidade.

Leroy, Hiram e Judy, estavam acordados há algumas horas, o casamento seria as oito da manhã, e eles queriam ter certeza que tudo ocorrerá como foi planejado. Desejam mais que tudo,para que ocorra perfeitamente,então estavam atentos a todos os detalhes, inspecionando tudo. Judy e Leroy,eram os mais animados e ansiosos, amavam o casal, e sempre desejaram esse casamento. Hiram e Russel, não demostravam, mas estavam contentes. Russel,estava orgulhoso, sua única filha, era uma profissional muito bem sucedida, estava se casando e logo ia constituir uma família com a mulher que ama. Ela é seu maior orgulho,ele ama sua filha e nunca se importou com a sexualidade dela, contanto que ela esteja feliz,isso é o que importa.

Aos poucos, o jardim ia ficando pronto para à cerimônia. Rachel observava da janela de seu quarto, toda a movimentação dos organizadores pelo jardim. Ela já estava acordada alguns minutos, e Quinn ainda dormia,abraçada em um travesseiro,o de Rachel. Quinn suspira,e Rachel se vira para olhar para sua noiva,que aparentava continuar dormindo, ela fica a observando por alguns minutos até Quinn se virar na cama,deitando de barriga para cima.

"_É hoje! Você está pronta pra isso?" _Quinn fala rouca. Rachel sorri para sua noiva,enquanto brinca com o pingente de seu colar. _"Eu nunca estive tão pronta para algo em minha vida!" _ Rachel afirma convicta,sorrindo ainda mais. Ela ama Quinn,como nunca amou ninguém,e se casar com ela,é o que mais deseja, e ainda não acredita que estão apenas algumas horas de se casarem. Rachel arregala' seus olhos e abre sua boca assustada,ela finalmente percebe que está somente algumas horas de se torna à Mrs. Berry-Fabray.

"_Quinn, você precisa sair daqui, AGORA! Eu preciso me arrumar,tenho tanto que fazer,será que já está tudo organizado!? E se não estiver eu vou ter que ir lá embaixo e cuidar de tudo isso. E se não conseguirem arrumar tudo a tempo,não pode ser, a cerimônia vai atrasar, aí os convidados vão embora e o ministro não vai querer nos casar.." _ Quinn levanta da cama e vai em direção à sua noiva,e a beija,tentando acalmar seus nervos.

"_Vai dar tudo certo, seu pai, e tenho certeza, que minha mãe, estão de olho em tudo. Nós temos várias pessoas para se preocuparem com isso,e organizarem uma cerimônia perfeita. Você só precisa se arrumar e estar naquele altar, ao meu lado." _Quinn fala, com suas mãos no rosto de Rachel.

Rachel sorri e consente com a cabeça. Elas se beijam, um beijo apaixonado,calmo.

"_Estrelinha, vamos está na hora de acordar, o grande dia é.."_ Leroy falava enquanto abria à porta. _"Quinn, o que você está fazendo aqui?.." _ Judy,que estava logo, atrás de Leroy, pergunta ao se deparar com aquela cena. Quinn engole seco.

"_Ahh..hmm..Eu..eu vim ver..como ela estava." _Quinn fala nervosa,coçando sua nuca.

"_Em suas roupas íntimas?" _ Leroy pergunta ironicamente. Quinn olha para baixo,e percebe que só está usando calcinha e sutiã, ela olha espantada para sua mãe e mais uma vez,engole seco. Judy a olha com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Rachel mordia seu lábio inferior,tentando não rir, ao perceber como seu pai a olhava,ela cora e vira seu rosto.

"_Ahhmm..acho melhor eu ir.." _Quinn fala,enquanto agachava e pegava suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Ela abraça' suas roupas, meio constrangida e corada. _"Eu te vejo daqui a pouco, Rach." _ Quinn afirma, ela dá alguns passos,hesitante, tentando se aproximar de Rachel, mas acaba se virando para sair daquele quarto. Rachel consente com a cabeça,e revira seus olhos , sutilmente. Judy segue Quinn, que andava pelos corredores,colocando seu pijama.

"_Então, vamos arrumar, seu maquiador e cabeleireiro, já chegaram." _Leroy afirma,com um sorriso. Rachel suspira e sorri. Estava nervosa e queria que as horas passassem logo, para que ela, finalmente, pudesse estar casada com o amor de sua vida.

* * *

**REVIEWS!?**


End file.
